supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gorbea Family
The Gorbea Family is the seventh episode of Season 1 of the American Supernanny show. In addition to this episode, the Gorbea family members also appeared on the Season 1 Family Update Special. Episode summary See also: The Gorbea Family/Transcript Jo meets the Gorbeas: Robert, a service technician and Evelina, who works at the same phone company as Robert, have two well-behaved older children, Demetrius and Meya. The older children are missing out because of their demanding two-year old brother, Adam, who clings to his mother like a koala bear. Robert lets Evelina do all the housework and is happy to stay on the sidelines. Meanwhile, Evelina seems torn between keeping Adam as her little baby and wanting freedom from the toddler's tyrannical ways. Can Jo help the Gorbeas even out the responsibilities at home, let little Adam grow up, and give Meya and Demetrius the peace and attention they deserve? Recap Observation When Jo arrives at the Gorbea house, Adam and his siblings Demetrius and Meya are playing a board game. It does not take long for Adam to have a tantrum and cling to Evelina's leg. She attempts to get away, but a screeching Adam chases her around the house until she gives in and lets him cling to her. Adam has a tantrum when Evelina turns off the TV. At lunchtime, Jo speaks to Demetrius and Meya. Nine-year-old Demetrius tells her that he wishes they could go on a vacation without Adam. Robert gets home from work, puts on his slippers and sits down on the couch to watch TV, leaving Evelina to deal with the kids and housework. Evelina eventually hands a screeching Adam over to Robert. Robert gives up when Adam pinches him. Adam has yet another tantrum at bedtime so Evelina lets him watch TV until he decides to go to sleep past ten. Parents meeting At the parents meeting, Jo confronts Evelina about Adam's clinginess and Robert about his laziness. Teaching Jo brings in the family schedule, which includes time for chores and with the children for Robert. Robert does not look pleased. Jo introduces the Off-The-Hip Technique, which does not go over well with Adam. After 45 minutes, Adam calms down and receives a hug. Robert compares the technique to an exorsicm. When Robert puts white tape over Dad chores on the routine, Jo punishes him by making him do the grocery shopping with Adam. Jo introduces the Involvement Technique to Robert. Back at home, Jo introduces the Sleep Separation technique. Evelina breaks down when Adam sobs. Adam becomes so angry that he repeatedly throws himself on Evelina, pinching her and pulling her hair. After about an hour, Adam finally falls asleep. On the weekend, Robert is supposed to do chores while Evelina relaxes, but Jo catches Evelina folding laundry. Jo scooped up the laundry and tells Evelina to do something that was not related to the kids, housework or Robert. Jo has to resort to sending her out of the house for a while. DVD meeting While Jo is away, Robert takes all three kids shopping and does his chores which Jo praises him for. Adam begins clinging to Evelina again, but she does not do the Off The Hip Technique. The Sleep Separation Technique does not work with Evelina either. She cuddles Adam and continues to speak to him. Jo confronts Evelina about encouraging Adam's clingy ways. Reinforcement When Adam become clingy again, Jo walks Evelina through the Off the Hip Technique again. Jo helps Evelina to use a low toned voice. She catches on very quickly. Both parents now have more time to spend with Demetrius and Meya. Jo now switches from Sleep Separation to Stay in Bed since Adam has become comfortable in his crib. She walks Robert through the technique. Adam comes out of bed five times. Jo's work with the Gorbeas is now done. Pop Culture *When Jo is observing the Gorbea family, the movie that Adam is watching that night is the popular 1995 Disney movie, A Goofy Movie. Family members *Robert Gorbea *Evelina Gorbea *Demetrius, 8 *Meya, 7 *Adam, (11 months) Gallery Robert-Gorbea.png|Robert Evelina-Gorbea.png|Evelina Demetrius-Gorbea.png|Demetrius (born May 12, 1996) Meya-Gorbea.png|Meya (born October 11, 1997) Adam-Gorbea.png|Adam (born May 12, 2003) External Links *Full episode on Supernanny's official YouTube channel *Press release from American Broadcasting Company *Evelina's Instagram *Local paper's graduation insert *Meya's Instagram Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 1 Episodes